Cost of Life
by fudgesticks
Summary: Light fights to find a way to save himself from death but how high is the price he must pay? Ryuk x Light / Raito


FudgeSticks: Warning, if you haven't read the last volume of death note then this first chapter contains major spoilers. If you don't want to ruin the ending for yourself then you probably shouldn't read this.

------------------------------------------

___________________________

Light lay bleeding on the factory floor, a cruel grin twisted onto his face. Despite everything he was still going to win. Near- no, the entire legacy of L was finally going to be defeated and Kira would rise as the one true God. "Now that Ryuk's decided to write your names down, nobody can stop him! It's too late, you're all going to die!"

"No Light." Ryuk said as his pen scraped along the page of his death note. "The one who is going to die … is you."

Light's sharp breath faulted. "Ryuk, you… you… STOP IT!" He cried out, making a grab for the shinigami but falling straight through him. "Please, don't do this! I don't want to die!"

Ryuk paused for a second with his pen hovering over his death note. "I can't see you getting out of this one Light and if you get locked up who knows when you'll die. If you live things are going to get boring-"

The human craned his head back to look back at the death god with a look of desperation. "T-there has to be something I can do make you change your mind! I-I'll do anything! I won't bore you! Whatever you want! Just please…" His voice was shaky and his wounds were making a bloody mess across the concrete surface.

Ryuk scratched the underside of his chin with his pen and twisted his spine into an awkward position so that he could face Light. "You want to live then?"

"Yes!" A panicked grin formed.

"Then you don't want me to finish writing your name down?"

"No."

"And you'll do _anything _to live?"

"Whatever you want, I swear."

"Don't listen to him!" Matsuda yelled, raising his gun again despite it having already failed to hurt the grinning monster.

Ryuk sat cross-legged in the air and looked down at the human as he thought. "Well, you know I've always wanted a slave."

Light felt weak and his mouth dropped open slightly. He fell silent.

"Well Light, which is it? I have no problem finishing writing your name down…"

A bitter frown formed on Light's face. He was truly trapped but if he lived to see another day then there might at least be some chance he could calculate his way back to being the idolised Kira. He felt a deep rage at being in a situation like this but if he did not comply- "I… I accept your terms." He said stiffly.

"Huk huk huk!" Ryuk walked over to the bleeding man and tugged him up by his collar. "Good choice Light." He raised his clawed hand and tore away the shirt with one swipe leaving a trim torso exposed. He brought his pen down to the soft skin just above the hem of his trousers and scratched his own name there. Light flinched as more blood left his body. As Ryuk ran a tongue across his sharp teeth the human felt his skin crawl; what exactly did being a shinigami 's slave involve anyway… whatever his 'master' was thinking it didn't look like he was going to enjoy it. "Let's go then Light." Ryuk unfurled his wings.

Near took a step forward. "I can't let you do that shinigami. Kira must be locked up for the thousands of death's he is responsible for."

Ryuk laughed again and pulled Light against him. "Is that so…" He flapped his wings, rising into the air. "Then try and stop me." Before any of them could act the two of them were out of the door. Mikami tried to go after him but Mogi and Aizawa pulled him back.

The air felt cold as the human and shinigami rose higher and higher into the sky. Below them the ground looked so far away and Light found himself clutching to Ryuk's leathery torso for fear he might fall. "Where are we going?" He asked hesitantly.

A deep laugh reverberated from his chest. "You'll see. Not far now."

A few more minutes passed and soon enough they began to descend. When Light's feet touched solid ground again he breathed a sigh of relief. He was led by the tight grip on his shoulder into the dilapidated building in front of them and the door was quickly shut behind him. With growing haste Ryuk led him through the corridor into a filthy looking room where the outside light only crept in through cracks in the boarded up windows. Again he quickly closed the door and took hold of Light's shoulders.

"Alright Ryuk," Light said, finally calming himself and thinking logically again. "Let me borrow your note book so I can write down their names." He offered a determined grin but the other remained still.

"That's not going to happen."

"What? …Come on don't be like that. I know, I'll get you some apples- I'll buy you as many as you like. Besides, I only need it long enough to write Nate's and a few other name down. After that you can have it b-"

Ryuk ran the smooth leather of his hand down Light's face and slowly pressed down his sharp nails. The man stumbled away holding a hand against the red marks. "You lost your role as Kira the moment Near had you cornered." He said, his face darkening. "The only reason I'm letting you live is because you're going to keep me entertained for a little while longer."

"But I- you're joking… you must be!"

"Not joking." Ryuk hissed, taking Light by the hair and yanking him so their faces were too close. He flinched as Ryuk's tongue glided across his chin.

"…Ryuk." He said, shaking, eyes wide. "I don't lik-"

He was cut off as the tongue plunged into his mouth, wresting down the human's cry of surprise and roughly exploring every inch of the moist cavity. He let go of the brunette's hair and watched him stumbled backwards onto the musky carpet. He tried to get up but his arms were shaking too much and his short quick breaths made him feel dizzy. He gagged at the though of what had just happened to him. The shinigami approached him and he raised a pleading hand up and shuffled backwards. "D-don't touch me!" He wanted to be aggressive but only managed to sounded feeble. "You're a shinigami … we're both male."

Ryuk extended a finger casually at the crumpled up form. "You belong to me now remember. My name on your flesh is proof of our agreement; your life in return for my pleasure." He pulled his hand up onto his groin and slowly began caressing himself. "If you fight this you know what will happen."

Light's jaw hung open and quivering whilst his head slowly shook from side to side in fearful disbelief. "I-I…"

"Shhhhhh Yagami, I don't want to hear any more complaints from you." He moved forward so that he was standing directly over Light. "Now take off your trousers and get on your knees."

__________________________

-----------------------------------------

FudgeSticks: This is my first fanfic in about five years so sorry if it's a major fail. Please leave comments. I'll update soon :)


End file.
